Movie night
by Nightworldlove
Summary: AU - Adora and Catra have a movie night planned, but sometimes things don't always go as planned...


This is my very _first_ Catradora writing, actually the first writing in the She-ra universe in general... So I hope you guys like it.

Thank you to the lovely Owldee for proofreading it, this one's for you; my favorite Catradora shipper 3

Also a HUGE thanks to Basingtei for beta-reading, it means a lot! 3

Enjoy! o3o

* * *

Catra let out a deep sigh, followed quickly by a groan. She threw her head back to rest against the couch, looking at the upside down door. How long could it possibly take for Adora to make popcorn? All she had to do was plop the bag into the microwave and let the appliance do its job. Catra looked at the clock that hung beside the door, seeing it had already been over twenty minutes since her girlfriend had gone into the communal kitchen to get them popcorn.

"Are you _trying_ to burn the place down? What's taking you so long?" Catra complained to herself as she got up from the couch. She decided it was probably better to just go ahead and check on the blonde.

As Catra walked into the kitchen, she saw why it had taken Adora so long. The bowl with popcorn was massive, but there was also a bowl of chips, countless of other snacks, and then different kinds of sodas.

"_Hey Adora_," Catra mused as she wrapped her arms around the taller girl. "You know it's just the two of us, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Adora responded as she turned around to face Catra. Catra raised an eyebrow, her ears slumping down slightly.

"Because this is enough to feed ourselves, our roommates, and our entire friend group…" Adora chuckled sheepishly and shrugged.

"Oops?" Catra sighed and shook her head, smiling at the ridiculousness of her girlfriend. "At least this way we're sure we don't have to get up for a while?" Adora said and wrapped her arms around Catra's shoulders, resting her forehead against Catra's. She smiled before she pressed her lips against Catra's, softly at first, then with a bit more pressure.

Catra felt a shiver go through her spine as she felt Adora's lips on her own, eliciting a purr from her throat. With flustered cheeks she leaned back, breaking their kiss.

"Well, let's go take this over there then, or we'll never get to watch your dumb movies." Catra grabbed the big bowl of popcorn and two bottles of soda and started to walk towards the living room.

"Hey! They're not dumb!" Adora called with a huff and rolled her eyes, grabbing the rest of the snacks and two glasses before following Catra to the living room. "You won't admit it, but you like those 'dumb movies' just as much as I do," Adora said as she set everything down on the coffee table. She had to hold back a chuckle as she saw Catra's ears go down and her tail tense.

"No I don't, I just watch them for you." Adora looked at Catra, who had crossed her arms over her chest, avoiding Adora's eyes.

"Aww, you're so cute." Before Catra could say anything, Adora had her arms wrapped around Catra and pressed her lips against Catra's cheek. "And because of that, I'll let you pick which we'll watch first." Catra tried to hide the fact that she was blushing by turning around and pretending she was fluffing up the pillows on the couch.

"Sure, whatever," Catra mumbled and sat down, scrolling through the selection of movies Adora had picked out earlier. "This one isn't complete garbage," she said and hit 'play'. Adora grinned as she sat down, leaning her head on Catra's shoulder.

Adora blushed as she reached for Catra's hand, glancing sideways at Catra's face as she did. Her heart fluttered as she saw a small smile creep onto Catra's face as her hand found Catra's, their fingers intertwining. Adora tried to ignore the strained feeling in her neck, realizing she hadn't picked the best position but she didn't want to move, afraid to shatter the moment.

Catra glanced at the tall blonde from the corner of her eye and smiled; Adora wasn't even looking at the screen. "I know you're not watching the movie." Adora stiffened and felt her cheeks flush.

"What? No! I'm watching!" Adora responded, knowing Catra wasn't buying it; the pitch in her voice giving it away. She panicked briefly when Catra pushed her away slightly, but she didn't get the chance to respond properly as Catra turned her body; her back now resting against the sofa's armrest.

"Sit," Catra said as she patted the space between her legs, inviting Adora to sit down. She hesitated, Catra growing only slightly annoyed. "Come on, you're blocking the view!" Although Catra didn't really mind, she could look at Adora all night and gladly would.

"Oh," Adora said, her voice no more than a whisper. She sat down, resting her side against Catra's torso. "Isn't this uncomfortable for you?" Catra simply shook her head.

Catra slid the elastic band from Adora's hair, taking out the ponytail. She hadn't been paying attention to the movie at all, she had been playing with Adora's hair and watching the taller girl's face as she watched the movie. It was really nice to spend some time with her girlfriend like this, without their roommates complaining to them about it. She gently raked her fingers through Adora's dirty-blonde hair, caressing her girlfriend's cheek and neck as she got to the ends of Adora's hair.

"That tickles," Adora whispered with a giggle and looked at Catra, whose eyes were on her instead of the screen. Adora smirked and raised a brow. "Enjoying the view, are you?" Catra smirked and nodded.

"Sure am," Catra answered and leaned forward a bit, pressing a kiss on the dirty-blonde hair. "Am I not allowed to?"

Adora sputtered out a small laugh. "Not like I could stop you."

"In that case…" Catra extended her claws and lightly brushed them over the skin of Adora's neck, causing goosebumps to form on the pale skin.

"You must really hate this movie, huh?" Adora asked, a little breathless.

"Nah, I just _really_ like my girlfriend." Adora's cheeks colored a darker pink, causing Catra to smirk. "It's not too often that I get to be truly alone with her." Her eyebrows rose as Adora turned her body, their chests now pressed against each other, their faces close enough for them to feel each other's breath on their lips.

"You could've just told me you didn't feel like watching movies, you know?" Adora whispered and Catra felt her cheeks burn. "Though, I must admit, it's the same on my end." Adora rested her hands on Catra's upper arms, gently caressing them. She grinned lovingly as she heard the soft purr in Catra's throat in response. Her fingers trailed up, until they reached the back of one of Catra's ears, then started to scratch the fluffy hair right behind it, the purring now more audible.

Catra couldn't help it, she couldn't keep herself from purring as Adora scratched behind her ear, it just felt _so_ good. She closed her eyes while her hands trailed over Adora's muscled back, nails trailing down the fabric of the white shirt Adora was wearing.

Adora watched as her girlfriend closed her eyes, enjoying Adora's touch. She felt warm as she listened to the appreciating purrs coming up, unbidden and louder than before. Adora leaned forward and pressed her lips onto Catra's, then softly nibbling on Catra's bottom lip. Their tongues met as their lips parted and they let out a sigh simultaneously, causing the two young women to giggle softly. Adora's hands rested on Catra's cheeks, while Catra's hands rested on Adora's back.

"This is so much better than those movies," Catra whispered, pressing another kiss on Adora's lips, ignoring the blonde's eye roll. "Don't you agree, _princess_?"

Adora blushed and felt a shiver go through her. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she liked it when Catra called her that. She nodded as she placed her lips on Catra's jaw, sucking in a breath as she felt Catra's hand slip underneath her shirt and coming in contact with the bare skin.

The brunette smirked as she noticed Adora's lips hovering above the skin of her throat when her claws lightly scratched over the blonde's back. As her hands reached the back of Adora's bra, Catra could tell her girlfriend was holding her breath.

"May I?" Catra asked in a whisper, her fingers just stroking the lacy fabric while she waited for Adora's response. Adora nodded, though Catra didn't proceed, she wanted to make absolutely sure Adora was okay with it. "Hmm? Say something princess," She said with a wicked grin.

"_Please_, yes…" Adora breathed, her mind was cloudy, her thoughts hazy and incoherent. One hand had disappeared into Catra's luscious brown hair, the other resting on Catra's cheek. Her heart was pounding in her chest and up to her throat. She wanted Catra to rid her of some layers; she felt almost _unbearably_ warm.

Catra rubbed her cheek against Adora's palm that rested against it, meanwhile her fingers grabbed the back of Adora's bra between her fingers and unhooked it in one swift movement. Adora leaned back a bit, removing the bra completely from underneath her shirt. The bra landed somewhere on the floor beside the couch and Catra pulled her back down into a passionate kissing frenzy. Catra purred as their tongues touched, their breaths intermingling. The skin under her fingertips was incredibly soft and smooth, with the exception of a few small scars here and there. A shiver went through her as she felt Adora's fingers going through her hair and slightly tugging as Catra teasingly bit on Adora's bottom lip. Catra wondered if Adora realized what kind of effect it had on her, the heat in her stomach became more intense and caused her to kiss Adora somewhat more roughly. Her claws came back out and lightly scratched upwards over Adora's sides, until they met the bottom of Adora's full breasts.

Both of them sucked in a sharp breath, their hearts skipping and their kiss intensifying. Adora whimpered and let her lips trail down to Catra's neck, planting kisses on the exposed skin, then sucking on the tender skin below Catra's jaw. She didn't want to speak, but she mentally begged for Catra not to stop.

Catra's ears perked up and her body froze, causing Adora to sit back and look at her with a confused and worried expression.

"Adora…"

"What is it, Catra? Did I do someth—"

"No, that's not it. But I thought you said Glimmer and Bow were gonna be out all night.." Adora's eyebrows raised in a frown at this.

"Yeah, that's what they told me—"

"Then _why_ are they _here_?" Catra groaned out, fully annoyed this time. Adora cocked her head and looked at Catra with confusion, they clearly were alone. "Don't give me that look, I can _hear_ them," Catra continued, her eyes sharp against Adora's.

"_What_? They're back already?" Adora just stared into the distance, cursing at their roommates in her mind. "_Fuck_." Adora got up and grabbed her bra off the floor, almost knocking over their drinks on the coffee table, but Catra stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"Leave it," Catra hissed and took the bra from her girlfriend, then quickly shoved it behind her. "They're about to come in any second," she explained and pulled Adora back onto the couch with her. "Just pretend we're still watching this dumb movie."

"Catra, they won't buy it, these are the end credi—" Right then, the door to the apartment swung open and Catra huffed sourly, trying to keep her face neutral.

"Hey guys, sorry for barging in on your movie night—"

"I thought you guys were going to be out all night!" Adora said nervously, cutting off Bow. Catra rolled her eyes and fought the urge to palm her own forehead. If they had any hope of hiding the fact that their roommates interrupted them, it was pretty much gone now.

"Yeah… That was the plan, but _Bow here_," Glimmer started, pointing sideways to where Bow was standing with an embarrassed look on his face. "Forgot his wallet and thus his ID, so they wouldn't let us in anywhere!_ Then_ we missed the bus, so we decided to walk instead of waiting for nearly an hour and now neither of us feel like going back."

"Well, I would, but Glimmer made the mistake of wearing heels and—"

"Gee, thanks Bow. If only _someone_ hadn't convinced me to wear them because they are '_perfect with this __outfit.'_ " Glimmer huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't care, just… Shut up, we're trying to watch a movie," Catra said, wincing as Adora elbowed her in the stomach. "I mean—I'm so sorry to hear that, guys." Adora shook her head as she saw Catra roll with her eyes. She wasn't super excited about their roommates interrupting them either, but it wasn't fair to sneer at them.

"That's awful, guys… Well, you can join us, I guess." Bow looked at the two and narrowed his eyes, suspicion written all over his face.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "We completely understand if you want to spend the evening with just each other, since that was your plan, right?" Glimmer raised her eyebrows and set her hands on her hips.

"This is the shared living room! We get to be here if we want, Bow—"

"Glimmer…" Bow whispered and nudged the short girl, making all kinds of faces at her. "We might've, well, you know…" Glimmer turned her head to Adora and Catra, looked at them, then back at Bow. Again, she looked at their roommates on the couch, her eyebrows raising and her lips forming an 'o' as she came to understand what Bow was saying.

"_Oh_! Yeah, sorry about that. You guys enjoy your movies! We'll just go to my room and uh…"

"Watch some movies there. We're just taking some of your popcorn, if that's alright," Bow said and took two bowls filled with snacks from the table and motioned Glimmer to go ahead and walk towards her room. "Sorry again, guys. Enjoy your movies!" Bow apologized again with a nervous chuckle and walked away fast-paced.

Adora looked at Catra, her eyes still wide. "Do you think they…?"

"Yep, I'm pretty sure they know. It's written all over your face," Catra muttered and let out a deep sigh. "So much for a nice evening alone…"

"Well, I guess we just have to make sure we're quiet…" Adora teased as she leaned over her girlfriend once again. Catra felt her cheeks burn and she glared.

"Excuse you, I can be _very_ quiet." she protested, letting out an offended huff. Her expression changed instantly as Adora took Catra's chin in between her thumb and index finger, forcing Catra to look at her again.

"We both know that's not true _kitten_…" Catra's tail curled as Adora called her 'kitten', her ears relaxed and a sound that wasn't quite a purr nor a whimper escaped her mouth. She had only a moment to recover, ready with a comeback.

"Oh shut up, you're one to talk!" Catra said, failing to sound like she meant it.

"You're so cute when you're flustered," Adora whispered lovingly and pressed her lips onto Catra's again, her heart melting as she heard Catra's purring increase. "Although, you're ii always cute."

"You're the cute one, now shut up, will you?" Catra protested and silenced her girlfriend by kissing her hard, her legs wrapping around the taller girl's hips; locking her in. But she dropped her legs down again as she heard a door down the hallway creak as it was opened, letting out a deep sigh. "_I swear_—"

"Just going to the bathroom, don't mind me!" Glimmer said as she rushed past the living room towards the bathroom. Catra pulled her hair in frustration, her ears flat against her hair.

"I'm so sorry, babe…" Adora whispered, trying not to laugh. "I _promise_ I will make it up to you, _very_ soon."

"You better," Catra said with a huff and scowled. "Let's just finish watching this dumb movie." Adora snuggled up against her and played with her hair while Catra watched _her_ instead of the movie, daydreaming about when they would finally be alone and able to continue what they'd started earlier.


End file.
